1. Field of the General Inventive Concept
The present general inventive concept relates to a switching mode power supply (SMPS) and a method of supplying power by using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a power supply to supply power to an electronic product, a switching mode power supply (SMPS) may be used. An SMPS transforms an input alternating-current (AC) voltage and outputs a constant voltage to operate an electronic product. If an electronic product is in a standby mode for a predetermined period of time, the electronic product enters a power saving mode. Since some functions of the electronic product have to be ensured even in the power saving mode, a power supply operation is not stopped completely. Currently, restraints on standby power of electronic products are getting strong to globally reduce generation of carbon dioxide, and thus a solution to reduce power consumption of a power supply in a power saving mode is required. Also, if an inrush current is generated by a power supply, the security of a system may not be ensured.